The invention relates to a method for operating an infotainment system for providing an overview of a plurality of audio data sets (digital audio records) acquired by a music output device, which audio data sets were therefore, at least once, stored, buffer-stored and output by the music output device or were downloaded from an external data server. In this case, the acquired audio data sets are grouped in accordance with a selection criterion.
Modern infotainment systems of motor vehicles offer a user of a motor vehicle diverse functions in the area of entertainment. User-friendly operability is always of interest here since the user, when operating such devices, should if possible not be distracted too much from the driving situation. Particularly in the case of functions, such as music reproduction, in which large volumes of data are managed and accessible by the user, assistance of the user is therefore particularly expedient.
JP 2005 302 012 A, published as JP 2007 109 169, describes a so-called music map, that is to say an overview of music files, with a symbol for music information stored in a music file in each case being represented thereon.
JP 2004 292 921 A, published as JP 2006 107 135, discloses a music reproduction device which can be used to search for music files in a simplified manner. The device makes it possible for symbols that represent a music file to be imaged on a two-dimensional map.
WO 2011/145835 A2 likewise describes a system for generating and displaying a music map. Various items of information concerning music files currently being listened to by a specific group of people can be displayed on a map according to interpreter, song or a regional hit parade.
The services known in the related art do not relate to the requirements of an automobile driver searching for a specific type of music that fulfills specific criteria e.g. during a journey.